new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaput and Zosky: The Movie/Transcript
This is the full transcript of Kaput and Zosky: The Movie. Script Scene 1 Bros. Pictures logo plays logo plays logo plays appears on black background Warner Bros. Pictures presents and Ragtime music playing In Association with StudioCanal A Futurikon production and Zosky running while using crispizers film's logo zooming in Kaput & Zosky: The Movie film's logo fades out Talents text appears Starring the voices of Jess Harnell as Kaput Daniel Davis as Zosky Lacey Chabert as Jane putting an apple on his head shoots up in the air behind Kaput's head shaking his head nodding his head shoots up in the air on the right laser appears and flies away Alan Tudyk Jeff Bennett Greg Baldwin Rob Paulsen Paul Rugg Dee Bradley Baker Ralph Fiennes John Kassir laser flies back and zap the apple from Kaput's head surprised slices drop like an egg on Kaput's head smiles nervously while looking up And Jenny Slate as Queen Rosie Screenplay by Alexander Sugar and Zosky jumping onto ground while holding swords using his sword to practice with Zosky using his sword back to Kaput doing a sneaky laugh tapping his foot and Zosky pointing their swords and put in their pockets and Zosky slicing each other like a cheese and falling apart Music and Songs by Mark Mothersbaugh and Bob Mothersbaugh Lyrics by Beth Moore and Zosky walking while holding baseball and baseball bat and Zosky stop at the area throws a baseball to the right swings the baseball bat to hit the baseball bouncing on the ground Score by Christophe Beck throws the baseball to Zosky swings the baseball bat and fails surprised while sees a baseball flying hits Zosky on his chest faints runs and using the towel to cure Zosky Edited by David Katz and Zosky walking on tiptoes like a cat and Zosky holding their crispizers bee appears next to the duo bee flies and stings Kaput on his bottom screaming at Zosky screaming back at Kaput Exclusive Producers Lewis Trondheim, Matthew O'Callaghan, Dallas Ventura and Nick Davisson Creative Consultant Lewis Trondheim and Zosky running and getting into their cruiser cat-like alien shoots the air with using his laser gun laser bounces on floor like a bouncy ball Directed by Matthew O'Callaghan and Zosky are trying to turn on button laser gets inside of the fuse tank of Kaput and Zosky's cruiser and Zosky shocked cruiser flies away and the red smoke appears smoke disappears into the next scene sun appears with Planet Sunny Hills camera turns to the right and stops at Kaput and Zosky relaxing on lawn chairs and Zosky are kicking back and relaxing Kaput: Ah, what a nice rest. The sun is so bright and shiny. Zosky: Yeah, our sunglasses are good for our eyes. Kaput: That's right, Zosky. Resting is good for our brains and after work. Zosky: Kaput, you're being silly! Kaput: laughing Good one, Zosky! his sunglasses on his forehead Zosky: his sunglasses on his forehead Anytime, Kaput. laughing Kaput: Do you like conquering planets? Zosky: Oh yes, I do. How about you? Kaput: Yeah, yeah. We both like conquering planets. Hey, remember we were being chased by giant beasts. Zosky: Of course, it is. The beasts look like a mix between animals and monsters. Kaput: Ah, you're right. But, some of them are nice! Zosky: I think you're right again. The friendly ones are from several quiet planets. Kaput: All right, all right! We're going to conquer planets later, Zosky. Zosky: Okay, Kaput! Let's have a rest for 10 minutes. Kaput: yawning Zosky: yawning and Zosky are sitting back on lawn chairs sun turns to the right and Zosky are still relaxing Kaput: and drinks his juice Gulp gulp! Ahhh. Zosky: his juice with straw delivery ship appears Man appears Delivery Man: Here's a travel ticket! a travel ticket travel ticket is falling down Delivery Man: Now, hurry! Get a travel ticket, before it's too late! delivery ship is flying away travel ticket lands on Sunny Hills Kaput: his sunglasses Hey! What's this falling? Zosky: his sunglasses Hmm. Is that a paper? Kaput: The, the, uh. Uh, a map? travel ticket is shining Kaput: Look, a ticket! jumps off his lawn chair and runs to the travel ticket picks up a travel ticket Kaput: a travel ticket while running to Zosky Zosky, Zosky! I found a ticket! Zosky: facepalms Oh no. Kaput, are you going to show me something? jumps on Zosky's body Kaput: Zosky, look! I found a ticket! A new ticket! the travel ticket to Zosky Zosky: the travel ticket Free Getaway. It gives you a very long adventure, costs two dollars. Kaput: Two dollars?! Oh boy, oh boy! This is fun! off Zosky's body Zosky: Say, we can conquer the planets together! Kaput: Yeah, this travel ticket helps us to travel around the galaxy. Zosky: Oh, come on. I think I have money in my pocket. out two dollars out of his pocket Here's the dollars, Kaput. Kaput: Gee, Zosky. I didn't know you have money in your pocket. Zosky: Well, I was paying these after our quest. That's why! Kaput: Now, can we get in our spaceship? Zosky: Sure. Ready to go? Kaput: Woo-hoo! Yeah! a high five with Zosky Kaput and Zosky: while running and Zosky's spaceship appears and Zosky are jumping in their spaceship Kaput: We're going to take this travel ticket to the ticket man! Zosky: That sounds like a good idea. lid of Kaput and Zosky's spaceship closes and Zosky are driving red smoke appears from the fuse tank and Zosky are flying away from Sunny Hills Scene 2 Hills planet appears in space background and Zosky appear from Sunny Hills Kaput: I can't wait for our adventure! Yahoo! Zosky: Yeah, me too! Ha ha! Kaput: But, we have to give a travel ticket to the ticket man first. Zosky: his head Very good, Kaput. Kaput: And then, we can conquer the planets. a smile Zosky: That's an excellent idea, Kaput! Kaput: Also, we can practice before our great adventure! Right, Zosky? Zosky: Oh, right! Kaput and Zosky: laughing and Zosky's cruiser is flying around the planets and Zosky seeing a ticket stand with Ticket Man Kaput: Ah, here we are. The ticket man! Zosky: There he is! and Zosky are flying to the ticket stand Man is waving at the duo Ticket Man: Well, hello! Are you Kaput and Zosky? The famous rulers? Kaput: his head Yes. Zosky: on Kaput's head Me too. Ticket Man: That's great! Do you have a travel ticket? Kaput: Uh. I have one in my pocket! out the travel ticket from his pocket Zosky: the travel ticket from Kaput's hand Here's the travel ticket! and Zosky are opening the lid of their cruiser Ticket Man: Hmm. That's a good one! Did you get it from Delivery Man? Kaput: Yeah, I did. Zosky: But, he showed me this ticket. Kaput: And I was a good catcher! laughing Zosky: Very well, buddy! the travel ticket to Ticket Man Ticket Man: Ooh, how nice! Thanks, guys! Kaput: You're welcome, Ticket Man! his eye Zosky: Same here! laughing Ticket Man: Okay, you two! at Kaput and Zosky Good luck! Kaput and Zosky: So long! their lid and Zosky are driving and flying away red smoke appears Ticket Man: My, my! Two dollars, that's what this ticket costs. Scene 3 Scene 4 Scene 5 Scene 6 Scene 7 Scene 8 Scene 9 Scene 10 Scene 11 Scene 12 Scene 13 Scene 14 Scene 15 Scene 16 Scene 17 Scene 18 Scene 19 Scene 20 Credits Kaput and Zosky: The Movie/Credits After-credit scene